That's The Way We Are
by FZlette
Summary: "I-I'm so sorry." I manage to say. He's expressions didn't even change. But later on he snorted and clenched his jaw. "Can your apology fix every mistakes you've done to me?" "You're so selfish, Sakura. To the point that you don't even think about others' feelings...My feelings"
1. Prolouge

Prologue

LOVE is PATIENT

LOVE is KIND

IT does not ENVY

IT does not BOAST

IT is not PROUD

IT does not DISHONER OTHERS

IT is not SELF SEEKING

IT is not easily ANGERED

IT keeps NO RECORD OF WRONGS

LOVE does not delight in EVIL,

BUT rejoices with the TRUTH

IT always PROTECTS,

Always TRUSTS,

Always HOPES,

Always PERSEVERES

She USED TO BELIEVE in those but ends up HATING them

Because of that ONE PERSON,

She CHANGED.

A/N:This is my FIRST story so please guys read it.

Reviews and comments are LOVED (^_^)V

-FZlette


	2. Chapter 1

**Sakura's POV**

**I'm finally back here in Japan. I missed it here, specially Konoha.I'm here at the airport waiting for my ride to our house or should I say mansion. Then a limousine stopped in front of me. A red haired head popped out of the window.**

**"Hey Sak come on, were gonna be late for your welcome party", the red haired boy said with a smirk.**

**"Yeah I'm coming Sasori. Just help me with my luggage", I said as I rolled her eyes from my brother's**

**BROTHER. I didn't even know how did that happened. He's the total opposite of me. I even compare him to a ten year old child-wait, no- he acts younger than a ten year old. And he's an idiotic jerk who likes to play with poor girls' hearts. Tsk tsk.**

**My thoughts were cut off when Sasori talked.**

**"So how's America, little sis?"Sasori asked.**

**"Still cold." I replied in a bored tone. **

**"I'm serious here Sak." Ugh. Fine. If he says that ' I'm serious' line of his, you better talk to him seriously cause he would not talk to you LITERALLY until you apologize. Like duh! That is so very childish, very immature, UNLIKE ME! I looked over at Sasori who was glaring at me so I smiled sheepishly and answered his question in a sugar coated way. Hehe.**

**"It's good, bro, but it's better in here, I have my best friends and of course you, while there, it was hard to make new friends."I answered.**

**"Well that's sweet li'l sis but I noticed that you forgot one person",Sasori said with an evil grin.**

**"Huh?"I said while looking at my brother confused.**

**"What are you talking about?"I asked him.**

**"Oh Sakura I know you didn't forgotten about him",he said smiling coyly.**

**I went deeper in my mind. Who the hell did I forgot? Naruto? No. Ino? No. Hinata? No. TenTen?. No. Shikamaru? No. Sasu- I nearly choked when my mind said that name. I knew who is he talking about and made me remember was my boyfriend, remember it's past tense. _'Oh Sasuke'_ .Yes, the name's Sasuke Uchiha.**

**"You shut up." I shot him a glare at him and he just smirked. How annoying. How could he say that name in front of me? Tsk. I just grabbed my phone and headphone and listen to some musics so that I can erase that shitty conversation with my immature brother until we reached home.**

**"_Sakura."_**

**"Sakura." Huh? Something was poking my cheek so I slapped it away.**

**"Sakura!." What the hell?**

**"What?!" I shouted.**

**"Wake up! We're here." Huh? I looked out the window and saw a familiar house. Our house. So all this time I was sleeping? Great. But somehow, I felt excited. I haven't seen my family and friend for two years..**

**I excitedly opened the car door, I didn't even wait for the chauffeur to open it because, damn, I'm excited to see my parents and friends.I opened the door and then...**

**"WELCOME BACK SAKURA!" **

**"Welcome back dear, Sakura." My mom went towards me and hugged me tightly same with my father.**

**"I missed you princess." he said.**

**"I missed you too Mom and Dad", I smiled at them.**

**"Sakura, welcome home." A gorgeous woman in her thirties with dark jet blue colored hair suddenly appeared with his husband standing beside her.**

**"Mikoto-san!" I hugged her and she did the same, I looked at Fugaku-san and smiled, he nodded and smiled .you'd be the luckiest person if he smiled at you 'cause he rarely smile. I missed them ,specially Mikoto-san, she's like a second mother to me aside from she was Sasuke's mother.I am so close to her because when me and Sasuke we're together he introduced me to his parents and after awhile we became close.**

**"Hey, what's with the formalities, you can still call me Mama even though you and that bastard son of mine are over." Mikoto-san said while her husband smirked .**

**"Mom." A masculine voice interrupted. I froze at that time hearing that voice. I know who that is. It's Sasuke.**

**"Shut up Sasuke it's true." Mama said.**

**"Tsk." Was all he could say, irritation written all over his face. He looked at me and nodded**

**"Welcome back, Sakura." He said. I smiled in response.**

**"Yeah foolish little bro, you're a total bastard for letting a gorgeous woman go." a man told Sasuke teasingly."By the way, welcome back hime-chan." He added. That's Itachi Uchiha. Older brother of Sasuke. I consider him as a brother and he also does the same to me.**

**"Thank you Itachi-niisan." I said smiling at him.**

**3rd Person's POV**

**"SAKURA!" A girl with a blonde hair tied with a high ponytail shouted and went towards Sakura and bear hugged her.**

**"H-hey, I-Ino, c-cant breathe." Sakura said while struggling to get out of Ino's tight grip.**

**"Hey Ino you can let go of Sakura now." said a girl with raven hair and pearl colored eyes whose name is Hinata Hyuuga, beside her was a girl named TenTen with brunette hair tied in two Chinese buns and chocolate brown eyes. The blonde haired girl whose name is Ino Yamanaka let go of the pinkette and decided to have a little chit-chat.**

**"So Sakura how's America?" asked Ino.**

**"It's good but it's much better here." Sakura answered.**

**"Have you found someone there." TenTen asked with a grin on her face..**

**"No.I have no plan on having another boyfriend." Sakura replied lazily.**

**"Yet?."asked Hinata with a teasingly the three girls laugh except Sakura of course that only rolled her eyes at her three best friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>"We gotta go now Sakura. See you!" The three girls bid their goodbyes to Sakura and went home.<strong>

**Mikoto went towards Sakura and bid her goodbye,"We got to go now Sakura dear, welcome home again Sakura"**

**"Thank you and goodbye Miko-I mean Mama."Sakura said while smiling warmly at Mikoto. Sakura noticed Sasuke staring at her._ 'He's staring'._Then he immediately looked away.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura was in her room thinking about what happened before.'<em>I missed him'<em>, she thought. The pain was still fresh in her heart.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's short I'm just a new writer but I hope you'll love it...**

** -FZlette (^_^)v**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shopping Time!  
><strong>

**Normal POV**

**Sakura woke up early in the morning. She went to her bathroom and took a shower. After that she combed her hair and brush her teeth. Then she went downstairs.**

**"Sakura, dear I'm glad your awake. Come let's eat."Sakura's mother said.**

**Sakura sat in the chair in the opposite side of her brother and began to eat.**

**"By the way Sakura your father and I decided that you will come with us at a business party because we want to introduce you to our fellow business owners." her mother told her.**

**"But why not Sasori? He knows a lot about business than me." Sakura said. Let me tell you that Sakura HATES parties. She even escaped one of her parent's party so that she could sleep all day.**

**"Sorry little sis I'm not available, I have a meeting to attend." Sasori told to her sister.**

**"And I'm sure your friends will be there too cause their parents will join the party too." Sakura's father added .**

**"Really?" Sakura asked then her father nodded.**

**"Okay. Sure! When will it be?" Sakura asked.**

**"Tomorrow, 7pm." Her mother replied.**

**"Okay. I better call Ino. Then we'll shop. Is it okay mom?" Sakura asked permission to her mother.**

**"Sure dear." Her mom said smiling warmly to her daughter.**

**"Here's my credit cards, princess." Sakura's father handed over his three credit. She really is lucky to have loving and caring parents.**

**"Not fair! Where's mine?" Sasori butted in while his palms lended over.**

**"Shut up Sasori your old enough to act like that and besides you can work for yourself to earn money." Sakura said while smirking.**

**"Shut up, little sis." He shot back.**

**Then Sakura headed to her room and called her best friend.**

_**Caling Ino...**_

**[_Hey Sak! What's up?_]-Ino**

**You're going to the business party?"-Sakura**

**[_Yeah. Are you going too?_]-Ino**

**"Uh huh."-Sakura**

**[_Shopping?_]-Ino**

**"Sure! Call Hinata and TenTen, I heard they're coming too!"-Sakura**

**[_Sure. I'll hang up now. See you at 10:30?_]-Ino**

**"Okay. Bye!"-Sakura**

**Then she hung up. After that Sakura hit the shower then got ready for the shopping. She wore a tight black jeans and a chambray shirt which was tucked in her jeans and rolled up sleeves and a pair of black doll shoes then let her long straight silk hair down.**

**Sakura rode in their limousine and ready to pick up her three best friends.**

**[Mall]**

**"So guys we're separating, we'll all meet at Avalon Resto, okay?"-Ino**

**"Sure"-All**

**Then they separated to different shops.**

**Sakura's POV**

**I went to Angel's Desire Gowns. I missed this place I always go here whenever there's a special occasion we have to attend. There's one dress that caught my eyes. It's a strapless aqua mermaid dress that has gems and jewels in the abdomen part up to the middle chest part. It's stunning.**

**Then a sales lady went towards me.**

**"Do you want to buy that dress ma'am?"The sales lady asked me.**

**"Yes I would like to-",I was about to finish my answer when suddenly a girl interupted me.**

**"I will buy it."The girl said. I just raised a brow.**

**"Excuse me but I'm first one to get in here."I told her. **

**"As if anyone like you could buy it.I'm sure you're cheap.I'm sure that necklace of yours is fake." She shot back talking about my gold necklace.**

**"Oh dear this necklace of mine pure gold. Back to you, I know what's a real Prada bag looks like and I know what's a fake one's too."I said pointing at her fake bag.**

**"E-Excuse me?"She said.**

**"You're excused, honey. And me? Cheap?"I pulled out the three credit cards in my pocket,after seeing the cards, she looked shock. I just smirked at her.**

**"And don't ever talk to the daughter of the owner of this mall like that before I call the guards."I added then glared at her and she run out of the shop.**

**"I'll buy the dress."I told the saleslady and she nodded.I didn't told you everyone but we own this mall.  
><em>[Sakura's dress is in my profile if you like to see it]<em>  
><strong>

** I bought a pair of aqua colored high heels too. After that I paid them.**

**Then I went to Avalon Resto. I saw the three girls in a four person table. Oops I think I'm the only person they are waiting for. I sat down at the empty sit beside Hinata.**

**"Where have you been? You took so long."Said Ino.**

**"There's some bitch there that I encountered when I was buying the dress."I replied.**

**"Did you buy the dress?"Ino asked.**

**"Of course. I'm the owner of this mall."I answered.**

**"Excuse me Sakura, your parents own this mall not you."TenTen interrupted.**

**"It's the same."I said.**

**"Guys, let's just order. I'm starving."Hinata interrupted. **

**"Yeah, me too"-Ino**

**"Me three!"-Me**

**"Me four!"-TenTen**

**We just laugh at our attitude. We ordered our food then finished it. After that, we went to Donna's Accessories to search for the accessories that would fit our dress. I picked an aqua necklace with earrings. It has a blue heart in its center and blue and white gems..Then after we bought our accessories we went home.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm here at my room. Actually that was our business party. All of the people my mom and dad know in business will come. I hate being on a party cause people there are like wannabes, especially the girls in my age they dress like a bitch cause they wore super duper short dresses.<strong>

**So I just hope my day tomorrow won't be that bad...**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Chapter Two done...Hope you like it]  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Party Time!**

**Sakura's POV**

**Today is my parents' party. Because I was so excited I woke up earlier than I expected. I went down to the living room. I found my mom reading a magazine and my dad reading a newspaper in the couch so I sat between them.**

**"Good Morning Sakura." My mom and dad greeted me first.**

**"Good morning mom and dad." I greeted too then kissed them both in their cheeks.**

**"You should prepare yourself now so that we'll have our breakfast." My mom told me.**

**"Okay" I said then went upstairs to my room.I took a shower then I wore a tight black jeans and a green long sleeve top. I dried my long hair then made it into a high ponytail like Ino's. Then I wore pink doll shoes. I went downstairs for breakfast.**

**"Where are you going, princess?"Dad asked me while taking the last bite of his toast.**

**"Just take a little stroll downtown." I replied.**

**" Just take care of yourself okay?. I don't want you getting hurt." My dad told me.**

**"Of course dad."I said smiling at him.**

**After I had my breakfast, I went to my car and drove to Konoha Park. I went to the lakeside and sat down on the bench. This is my favorite spot in this park.**

_**Flashback**_

_**It's 6:00 and I am preparing myself today cause It's Sasuke's and I's 3rd anniversary.**_

_***Beep* *Beep***_

_**Sasuke's here. I wore my stilettos then took a last look at my whole outfit and face again. Afterwards, I went downstairs and there I saw my one and only boyfriend standing.  
><strong>_

_**"Ready?"He asked me. Then I nodded and smile.**_

_**"Never knew you could be that beautiful." He smiled teasingly at me.**_

_**"Always."I said and smiled at him.  
><strong>_

_**Then we went to Konoha Park for our date. We went to the lakeside and I can see pretty lights and there was a table set with two chairs. **_

_**"Happy 3rd anniversary, Sakura" He whispered in my ear.**_

_**"Happy 3rd anniversary too" I whispered back.**_

_**Then we sat to the chair and ate our food. We enjoyed after that, we walked around the park.**_

_**"Enjoyed it?" He asked me**_

_**"Super enjoyed it." I replied**_

_**" I love you" He said out of the blue.**_

_**" I love yo-" I was about to say something when he suddenly kissed me.**_

_**"Hey! I wasn't done talkin-" Again he interrupted me with a kiss.**_

_**"Ugh! I hate you."**_

_**"I love you too"**_

_**"Shut up"**_

_**He chuckled then pulled me into a passionate kiss. **_

_**"I love you" I said between our kiss.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

**That was the actual last hug, kiss and 'I love you' that I'd ever experienced from our relationship and I miss it. **

**Then I didn't notice I was already crying. I immediately wiped my tears away and stand up from the bench and walked away. It's now three o'clock so I better prepare myself for the party. I was walking to my car when I suddenly bumped into someone.**

**"I'm sorry." I said as I looked at him. . . . . . . . . . _What the!_**

**"Hn." Why does it has to be him. There's so many people here that I can bump into. . ..Yes, it's Sasuke. **

**"I-I have to go." Lucky me I manage to say it. That was so close. Then I immediately went inside my car and rested my head on the steering wheel. '_Act normal Sakura. You can do it. Don't be so weak.'_ I held my head and started the engine and drive twenty minutes I arrived at our house.  
><strong>

**"Hey honey." My mom welcomed me with a hug.**

**"You better prepare yourself now Sakura cause were gonna be early." My mom added **

**"Okay." I hurriedly ran to my room and took a bath. Afterwards I wore first my robe and tide my hair upwards so that it wont fall when I'm working with my make up. I haven't told you that I mastered make ups so I'm good at it. I pulled my make up kit in my drawer then started with my eyes then did the rest. Next is my hair.**

**"Ara!" I called my hair stylist. Yeah I have a hair stylist. She's my cousin too.  
><strong>

**"What's with the shouting Sakura?" She said.**

**"Help me with my hair, please?" I told her**

**"Sure that's my work. I'm gonna make your hair fabulous."**

**Then she started braiding my hair. After fifteen minutes, she's finally done.**

**"Voila!"she said. I looked at my hair and I was stunned. It was sure beatiful. It has a hairband-like in top then the whole hair was braided in a form of a 'S'.**

_**[Check it out on my profile. It's so beautiful]**_

**I love it!**

**"I love it! Ara."**

**"Thanks. Now wear you dress now." Then she went out of my room.**

**"Sooo...Time for the dress!" I took out a big box and opened it. I pulled the dress and carefully wore it.[The picture of the dress is in my profile] It looks perfect. Afterwards, I took my heels and wore it. I went back to the mirror and sat down. I pulled my accessories in my drawer and wore the necklace and with a last one look at myself . . . . . _'Perfect!'._**

**Now I'm walking down the stairs like a princess. All eyes looking at me.**

**"You look so beautiful, darling" My mom told me.**

**"My princess is all grown now" My father said.**

**"Enough with the drama. Lets go now or we're gonna be late for the party" Mom interrupted.**

**Normal POV**

**They ride into their limousine and went to the venue of the party. They arrived at the venue and there's so many people. They went out of the limousine. Sakura's parents and Sakura separated.**

**" Sakura!" Sakura turn around to see who called her. It was Mikoto and Sasuke.**

**"You look stunning, Sakura."Mikoto told her while smiling.**

**"Thank you, Mama." She thanked her.**

**Mikoto elbowed her son that's quickly noticed by Sakura.**

**"You look beautiful, Sakura." He said with a blank expression.**

**"Thanks." Sakura said avoiding eye contact with him.**

**Sakura's POV**

**"Good Evening everybody! I thank you all for coming to our party. Let's all forget about business for now and let us all enjoy." Mom said and all the people here applauded. **

**I'm here with Ino, TenTen, Hinata and the four boys, including Sasuke, of course. We started our conversation after Mom's speech. Suddenly a group of five girls walked towards us.  
><strong>

**"Well, well, well, look who's here?" the girl in the middle said. Her arms are crossed and her one brow is raised.**

**"Excuse me?" Ino said.**

**"I'm not talking to you" she said and at the same time glared at her.**

**"Why you-" Ino was about to say something when Shikamaru hold her.**

**"Excuse me miss, we don't know who you are so will you please leave us alone" Naruto said. **

**"What! Do you want to be thrown out to this party?. Especially you." Then she pointed her finger at me.**

**"I don't even know you" I told her. I eyed her carefully and suddenly I remembered. ."Oh wait, you're that girl with the fake Prada bag"**

**"I said it's not fake!" She screamed, not that loud. Just enough for us to hear.**

**"Tone down your voice miss" Neji said seriously. **

**"Shut up! I am not talking to you either." she shrieked. Naruto was about to attack her when Sasuke stopped him.**

**She turned to me again, "Now, why are you here. Don't you know that this party is for high society people only? You're all gatecrashers, aren't you?" she accused. The four girls behind her gossiped about us and looked at us with disgust. I raised my brow and stood up as my group did the same.**

**"Watch your mouth, Miss." Sasuke warned.**

**"I think you don't kno-" I cut Ino off.**

**"And who are you to make me and my friends leave this party?" I asked in a calm tone.**

**She gave me a mocking laugh, " My Dad is the richest businessman in this party so in just one order to the security guards, I can make you leave this party. I'm a Hiroshi, bitch. And that's Miyu Hiroshi for you to know." She proudly said with her chin held up high.**

**I smirked, "That's it?"**

**She gasped and her eyes widen, "What?"**

**"Do you know who you're talking to?" One of her friends said.**

**"How about you? Do you even know who you're talking to?" TenTen asked with her one brow raised.**

**"We don't have to know who you are." Hiroshi girl said as her friends laugh.**

**"Oh, really?" I said.**

**"Are you mocking me?" she said.**

**"Why? Are you annoyed already?" I smirked at her.**

**"Yes. I can't take your ugly face anymore. You don't even have to be here! You garbage!"She shrieked and we laughed.**

**"So what are you going to do now" I asked.  
><strong>

**"What?" She's really getting irritated, "Are you challenging me?" she asked me.**

**I shrug.**

**"Do you really want me to make you leave this party?" she threatened.**

**I fake gasped, "You wouldn't dare"**

**She smirked, "Try me. Bitch."**

**"Oh. Okay. Go on." I smiled sweetly as I challenged her. "I dare you."**

**She glared at me and started to scream. "GUARDS!"**

**Then two guards came to our direction then pointed at us. **

**"Make them leave! They're gatecrashers!" she screamed which immediately got the other guests' attentions. Then my parents and their whole group came towards us.  
>"What's happening here?" Mom asked in a serious tone. The girl was shocked then immediately fixed herself.<strong>

**"Uhm, Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. These people here are gatecrashers and they are ruining your party." she said and I grinned.**

**"What? Gatecrashers?" Mikoto-san asked while Naruto and Ino laughed.**

**"What's funny you imbeciles? Don't you have shame?" she told us but the two just laughed louder.**

**"Watch your language, young lady."Kushina-san roared which made her cover her mouth.**

**"Have your parents told you not to accuse anyone if you haven't proven anything from them?" Hina-san (Hinata's mother) told her.**

**"But-"**

**"What's happening here" An old man with a big belly in a suit said and approached us. When he saw Mom and Dad, he cleared his throat, "Mr. Haruno, Is there any problem here?"He asked but Mom answered.**

**"I believe she is your daughter Mr. Hiroshi"**

**"Yes she is, Mrs. Haruno. What seems to be the problem?" **

**"Your daughter is accusing my _daughter_ and her friends to be gatecrashers at our own party." The girl's eyes widen and I smirked.**

**"Why is there guards here." Minato-san appeared.**

**"It was her idea Minato-san. She called the guards to make us leave this party. She even badmouthed Sakura." Ino said and Mom's forehead creased.**

**"Is that true?" Mom asked**

**"No! No! They're lying. They're lying Dad!" She said. She was near to crying.**

**"Nuh-uh, Don't make us the liars here. We can ask the guards if you want to." Ino said which made my mom's forehead crease even more.**

**It looks like her father got scared, " Uhh Mr. and Mrs. Haruno, can we pass this event, just for now? I am so sorry for my daughter's rudeness" He said.  
><strong>

**"It's okay Mr. Hiroshi. Just warn your daughter." Dad said then the two of the walked away.  
><strong>

**"And for the eight of you, enjoy the party" Mom said. And they walked away.**

**Sakura's POV**

**My mom and Mikoto-san went to the stage with big smiles on their faces more than an evil smile."Excuse me for a second. I would like to call my daughter, Sakura Haruno." Mom suddenly announced. "And my son Sasuke Uchiha" Mikoto-san called her son too . . . . . . ."You two will have a dance" They exclaimed in unison.  
><strong>

**_'WHAT! Mom never told me I have to dance?' _I thought. We both went to our mothers' direction.  
><strong>

**"Mom! You never told me I have to dance!" I said.**

**"Honey! There's no problem in dancing with Sasuke-kun. . . . .Or is there a PROBLEM?" mom asked teasingly and I glared at her."Hey what's with the glaring, Sakura? Now go dance now. The guests are waiting."  
><strong>

**"But-" Mom cut me off.**

**"No more buts Sakura. Dance." She commanded. I didn't have a time to complain neither Sasuke that's just standing behind me. We walked at the center of the stage.**

_**[Last Kiss By Taylor Swift]**_

_**I still remember the look on your face**_  
><em><strong> Lit through the darkness at 1:58<strong>_  
><em><strong> The words that you whispered<strong>_  
><em><strong> For just us to know<strong>_  
><em><strong> You told me you loved me<strong>_  
><em><strong> So why did you go away?<strong>_  
><em><strong> Away~<strong>**  
><strong>_

**What the heck! I knew mom and Mikoto-san have plans of their own. This is so really an uncomfortable song they picked for this dance.  
><strong>

_** I do recall now the smell of the rain**_  
><em><strong> Fresh on the pavement<strong>_  
><em><strong> I ran off the plane<strong>_  
><em><strong> That July 9th<strong>_  
><em><strong> The beat of your heart<strong>_  
><em><strong> It jumps through your shirt<strong>_  
><em><strong> I can still feel your arms~<strong>_

**Sasuke put his hands on my waist same as I circled my hands on his neck.  
><strong>

_** But now I'll go sit on the floor**_  
><em><strong> Wearing your clothes<strong>_  
><em><strong> All that I know is<strong>_  
><em><strong> I don't know how to be something you miss<strong>_  
><em><strong> I never thought we'd have a last kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong> Never imagined we'd end like this<strong>_  
><em><strong> Your name, forever the name on my lips<strong>_.

**I didn't notice I was starring at him and so was he. **

_**I do remember the swing of your step**_  
><em><strong> The life of the party, you're showing off again<strong>_  
><em><strong> And I roll my eyes and then<strong>_  
><em><strong> You pull me in<strong>_  
><em><strong> I'm not much for dancing<strong>_  
><em><strong> But for you I did~<strong>_

_** Because I love your handshake, meeting my father**_  
><em><strong> I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<strong>_  
><em><strong> How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something<strong>_  
><em><strong> There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions~<strong>_

**What the hell! Sh*t this song, it's very relating. It's all Sasuke is doing when we're still together**.

_** And I'll go sit on the floor**_  
><em><strong> Wearing your clothes<strong>_  
><em><strong> All that I know is<strong>_  
><em><strong> I don't know how to be something you miss<strong>_  
><em><strong> Never thought we'd have a last kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong> Never imagined we'd end like this<strong>_  
><em><strong> Your name, forever the name on my lips<strong>_

_** So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep**_  
><em><strong> And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong> And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are<strong>_  
><em><strong> Hope it's nice where you are~<strong>_

**That's it! The song really hit me. My tears raced to ran down to my face. I can't take this anymore. I pushed Sasuke away and ran off this place with me bursting into tears. I was nearly at the entrance door of our house when someone grabbed my hand and pulled me until we reached my room.**

**"What the hell Sasuke!" I shouted at him.**

**"Tone down, woman." he said calmly while rubbing his ears.**

**"Well I will not tone down my voice if you can just tell me what's wrong with you!" I shouted again.**

**"Don't be so childish, Sakura." He said.**

**"Childish? Me? Hahahaha. Wow. Just wow Sasuke, you're telling that I'm childish when you're the one who was toying me years ago and didn't get enough that you had to make out with that Amaya bitch." I said sarcastically with my f*cking tears still running down my face.**

**"Sakura I didn't-" I cut him off.**

**"Oh really? You did-"**

**"F*ck! Sakura! Just listen to me!" He shouted.  
><strong>

**"No! I don't want to! When I listened to you, you just got me hurt. I dont want to be hurt again like what happened two years ago!" I cried. I just cried and cried while punching him lightly on the chest.**

**"Please Sasuke jus-" I was cut off when I felt something soft on my lips. That's when I realized Sasuke and I we're kissing deeper and deeper until I felt his hand roaming all over my body like searching for something. Then I felt him unzipping my dress._  
>Then I found myself giving what he want this night.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whatta chapter. Oh My God, I'm sorry I didn't update for almost a year I guess? I'm so sorry. Next chapter will be on Wednesday, May 12, 2014!<em>**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sakura's POV**

**I woke up when I felt the sun shining in my face. I noticed something on my tummy. It's an arm, I look over wanting to find whose arm is it. My eyes widened a bit when I see Sasuke was beside me sleeping. Then I remembered what happened last night. I moved a little from him that I didn't noticed I was on the edge of the bed. I near to falling when a hand caught me.**

**"Morning..." he mumbled then went back to sleep. I sat up from the bed covering my naked body using the comforter but immediately return from my previous position. I stared at him then started doodling in his cheeks using my finger.  
><strong>

**"What are you doing?" I withdraw my hand then stop what I'm doing. **

**" I-I'm sorry. I must've waken you up" I was about to turn away when he caught my hand and pulled me back at the bed and got on top of me.**

**" I love you." he whispered.**

**"W-wha-" I was cut off when Sasuke started to kiss me. It started with a slow and passionate kiss then turned into a deep and torrid one. I moaned between our kisses. I felt a hand roaming my body.**

**"S-Sasuke a-aah s-stop it" **

**Normal POV**

**Sakura pleaded Sasuke to stop what his doing but Sasuke just ignored her and contineud doing what he's doing. **

**"S-Sasuke p-please stop...mmhhhm...it" she tried to push him but he's so heavy for her.**

**"Sasuke!Please! Stop it!" Now tears are falling down on her face and that made Sasuke stop. Sakura pushed him and sat up then pulled the comforter and covered her body, still crying. **

**"Shit! Sakura, I-I'm sorry" Sasuke apologized and tried to hug Sakura but she pushed him away.**

**"Don't touch me!" Sakura shouted at him while crying.**

**"S-sakura wai-" **

**"You're a horrible person, Sasuke" she said then got up then wore her clothes and got out of the room.**

**'_Fuck what have I done' Sasuke thought. __  
><em>**

**Sakura's POV_  
><em>**

**It's been 3 weeks since that incident had happened. It's been 3 that I haven't talk to Sasuke. And it's also been 3 weeks since I left Japan secretly and went here in States with my brother's help. I'm living here at our resthouse. My parents are in Europe. My friends dont know about me leaving Konoha. If you asked me why I left well I'm going to answer it.**

_**Its almost 4 pm when I decided to talk to Sasuke about what happened that night and apologized from acting that way.I went to their house and asked if his their but one of the maids said he went to the park or somewhere else. So I went to the park. I searched everywhere but found no Sasuke. But there's one place I didnt go. I immediately went to the lake and found Sasuke. Then I regreted going there cause what I saw almost broke my heart. It was Sasuke kissing ...Amaya?**_

_**My tears fell one by one as I witnessed that scene where Sasuke is making out with that slut. I quietly walked away to that place as if not wanting them to see me or notice me. When i got out of that place i quickly ran and went in my car and burst out crying. I left cause I cannot afford Sasuke breaking my heart into pieces anymore.**_

**Now back to reality. It's 11:45 pm and I'm still here in the kitchen. **_**Strawberries...Strawberries...Strawberries... Aha! There you are!** **I grabbed the container full of strawberries**_** and ate it quitely..._Munch...Munch...Munch...Ahhhh...Divine..._**

**I dont know what has gotten to me but 2 days after that night with Sasuke, I frequently eat many strawberries and get dizzy in the mornings and puke I need to call our family doctor tommorow since she's here in States.**

**~Morning~**

**"So how are you, Sakura?" Asked our doctor, Mariah**

**"I'm fine it's just that I get dizzy in the mornings " -me**

**"Only mornings?" -Mariah**

**"Yeah" -Me**

**"Any cravings?"-Mariah**

**"Yeah. I crave strawberries starting 3 weeks from now"-Me**

**"Do you throw up alot?"-Mariah**

**"Yeah" -Me**

**"So lets get to the point Sakura, did you have sex 3 weeks ago?"-Mariah**

**"What? Why are you even asking that?"-Me**

**"Just answer it" -Mariah**

**"Well yeah"-Me**

**"Come on Sakura lets go to my office I'll check if my theory is correct.**

**~~Mariah's Office~~**

**"Now fill this up with your urine Sakura." Mariah said while giving me a plastic cup.**

**"Okay." I said then I went to the comfort room.**

**As I was done filling it up I went to Mariah's office. I handed her the plastic cup. She went to examine it then I waited for 10 minutes.**

**"So here's the result" said Mariah as she's holding a paper.**

**"What does it say?" I asked nervously.**

**"The result says..._  
><em>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Your Pregnant"_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>A short update...Peace...Toodles!<em>**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sakura's POV**

**"It's been ****_5 years _****now Sasori Haruno, dont you still have a girlfriend?"**

**"Girlfriend? None" he replied like girlfriend is the most disgusting word in the world.**

**_" Gosh! Are you gay?" I asked him. _**

**_"Wha? For f*ck's sake Sakura. I'm not gay." He said while I earn a glare from him_**

**"Want me to look one for you" I said as we entered our mall.**

**"WHAT? Are you out of your mind?" Haha. His face looks priceless.**

**"What? I want a sister" i said while pouting.**

**Brrrr. It's still cold here in Konoha. I wonder why I still haven't got used to it?.It's been five years and nothing really changed that much.I still have my long hair but now it's wavy. And I'm a doctor now. And my brother? He's very successful now that's why he doesn't still have a girlfriend.**

**" You should go to he hospital maybe some parts of your brain are missing"**

**I smacked his head.**

**"Hey! Aw! I'm still your older brother!" he shouted.**

**"But comparing to our actions, I'm more matured than you"**

**"Psh. Just shut up."**

**I just laughed.**

**"By the way, where's Nikka? I haven't seen that girl"**

**"Oh yeah, I'm dropping by at Ara's condo. Wanna drop by and see her?"**

**"That would be lovely but i've got meet-"**

**"Yeah, yeah meetings"**

**"Well you can bring her in my office"**

**"Hell no Sasori Haruno. Oh by the way I'll be going now I promised Nikka i'll be going home early." I said as I went to the parking lot and drove to Ara's condo. **

**I entered the building and went to the 3rd floor. I straitly went to room 202 and greeted my precious cousin.**

**"So what happened to you and you brother" Ara asked**

**"He wants me to bring Nikka to his office" I stated.**

**"What's wrong with that. You're just taking her to his office. What's the big deal?"**

**"Just let him go here. By the way where's Nikka?"**

**"In her room playing."**

**"Okay" then I walked towards the room.**

**"Hey princess." I said as I enter the room.**

**"I hate you. Why didn't you visit me?" She said as she pout and crossed her arms on her chest.**

**"It's just one day, right?"**

**"Ugh! I hate you"**

**"Okay i'm sorry okay? Now what do want mommy to do?" I asked her. Then upon hearing that she gave me a super wide smile while wriggling her brows. **

**"Nuh-uh. No no no no. I wont allow you eat ice cream again." I said while shaking my head.**

**"What's wrong with that Sak." Ara butted in.**

**"When she ate ice cream last time she had a tooth ache for the whole 1 week. I dont want that to happen again." I explained.**

**"Why not?" Nikka asked as she went to my direction and hugged me like there's no tomorrow. "I promise I will not have a tooth ache. Please, pretty puh-lease?" She pleaded then pouted.**

**"But-. Fine" It was suppose to be a no but I cant resist her.**

**"YEEEEEEEEEYYYYY!"**

**We decided to go to an ice cream shop near to Ara's condo. I ordered vanilla ice cream for me, strawberry fo Nikka and chocolate for Ara.**

**"Come on Nikka that's enough. Youre full right?" I asked her.**

**"No I'm fine. I can eat another cup and another and another." She said while she still had her spoon in her mouth. Then suddenly Ara's phone started to ring. "Excuse me" she said and I nodded. **

**"Hey Nikka stop it already if you dont like to get your teeth all black and cracked up. And boys will laugh at at you or tease you, now do you want some more?" I asked her. Now lemme see if she can say yes.**

**"Yep" *Facepalm* Gosh this girl i don't even know what to do with her.**

**"Are you sure?" I said.**

**"Yep" she said popping the p.**

**"Okay I won't buy you your favorite doll." Alas! She looked at me and then dropped the spoon and the cup.**

**"I'm just kidding mommy don't take it seriously" Tsk, this girl.**

**"Okay wipe you mouth and then let's wait for your Aunty Ara", then as Ara came we went inside the car then dropped Ara at her condo. Then finally me and Nikka arrived at my condo unit. Well, you see I'm living at my condo, not in or house. Why? Cause the Uchihas live next-door. I also did not inform my parents nor my friends that I'm back, except Sasori.**

** It's now 8:25 so I have to put Nikka to sleep.**

**"Now sleep now princess we have to be early tomorrow." I said**

**"Good night Mommy." She said ay she yawned and close her eyes.**

**"Good night to my princess, sleep tight." I whispered then kissed her forehead.**

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of chapter 5. I'm sorry it would have to be that short cause school began ang i have to work on my grades to maintain my rank as the top 1 so im really sorry if i have to update so long. Same as the next chapter, i cant promise that i can update it quickly but i'll try... -FZlette (^_^)v<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Sakura's POV**

**It's 11:30 am and we're our way to the Konoha International Airport. Nikka is here too. She keeps on talking about how excited she is to see her brother. Haha, she's so cute.**

**The car stopped and I didn't notice we're already at the airport. We immediately went to the waiting area as we wait for Raiden's arrival. 5 minutes later when we heard Nikka sceam.**

**"Raiden!" Aw! I think my eardrum broke... gosh this little girl. I turned to see a little boy very similar to _Him _**

**Oh how much I missed this boy...**

**"Nikka tone down your voice. It's very embarrassing.." Raiden said in an very cute irritated tone..Oh I wish you could see his face, haha..then his eyes went to my direction. I smiled at him.  
><strong>

**"I missed you baby",I welcomed him with a tight embrace.**

**"Mom i'm not a baby anymore. I'm already 5 years old." he's just like his father. Very demanding..**

**"But you're still my baby." I replied as I pat his head. "Now, shall we go?"**

**"Mom i'm we eat lunch now?" Nikka suddenly said which made me laugh a little.**

**"Of course honey. What do you two want to eat?" I asked.**

**"I want spaghetti!" -Nikka**

**"Okay. Raiden what do you want?"**

**"Anything's fine." he said bluntly**

**So I took them into an Italian Restaurant. We took the table set in the balcony which the kids-no Nikka find amusing. A guy wearing a white long sleeves polo topped with a gold vest and a black bow tie which I guess is a waiter in this restaurant approached us and ask for our orders with a smile.**

**" We would like to have 2 Pasta Con Pomodoro E Basilico and 1 Pasta Carbonara. And 3 Iced Tea for the drinks." I said politely.**

**" And for the desserts ma'am?" He added.**

**" Maybe later." And with that he exused himself and went back to take care of our orders.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**" You know teme? it's not bad to take a rest. Don't lock yourself in your office like your company's going through ****bankruptcy."**

**"Hn. Just a waste of time dobe." I said, not taking a look at him and instead, I focused on my laptop.**

**" Waste of time?! Resting is not a waste of time, teme. And you have the biggest company in the whole friggin' world and professionals employees. They can run the company with themselves that's why you should take a f*cking rest!"**

**Tsk, this dobe is being stubborn. But I see the other two are nodding their heads in agreement. Yes, my so-called best friends,the dobe, Shikamaru and Neji, are here in my office bugging me and forcing me to take a rest and have lunch with them.**

**"Hey teme! Are you even listening to me? I said YOU SHOULD TAKE A RES-"**

**"No." I got up from my swivel chair and went near the dobe.**

**"Yes."**

**"No." Why can't this three idiots just leave me alone? Tsk.**

**"YES!"**

**"N-."**

**"STOP IT, TEME! STOP BEING AN ASSHOLE! IF I SAY WE GO, WE GO! YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" Well that was unexpected. **

**"One." Said the dobe while holding my phone. How did h-**

**"Two." Lazy pineapple-head said. So now they're teaming up? Great. And now he has my laptop. Even greater.**

**"And three." Weird-eyed joined. Wait, what the hell is he holding? Is that- How did he find that?**

**"You know Sakura is very gorgeous here." Neji said while checking out the photo frame. Tsk.**

**"And sexy too." Naruto while nodding his head. What the hell do they think they're doing?**

**"To sum it up all...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"She's damn hot." That's it!**

**"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked them.**

"**Just say yes and this precious photo of you will be safe and sound." Dobe said while rubbing the frame.**

**"Tsk. Just give me that dobe." I said while grabbing the frame out of his filthy hands.**

**"What the hell dobe!" And now his waving the frame out the window. F*ck!**

**"F*ck! Okay, okay. Fine." Then he throw the frame at me which I quickly caught. I starex at the picture and threw it inside my drawer.**

**"And one more teme. Don't be cussin' on me cause if you did, I'll be cussin' on you too." Whatever.**

**Naruto's POV**

**Oh my God! Teme's very stubborn! But finally he agreed to us. I knew too well that he would decline to us but I also knew how to deal with his stubborn head.**

**We've decided to take him to an Italian restaurant near to his office. I chose a table in the balcony area.  
>We ordered our own choice of food and waited for the waiter to serve them.<strong>

**Suddenly Shikamaru excused himself and went to the men's room.**

**Shikamaru's POV**

**I excused myself to the gang and went to the men's room. After that, I went out and suddenly, I bumped another person. I looked at the person and my eyes widened. Wait! She's back?**

**"Sakura?" I asked with shock.**

**Sakura's POV**

**I excused myself to the kids to go to the restroom. I was on my way when suddenly someone bumped me. Shit! O? My God!**

**"Sakura?" He asked. Oh my God! Why now? **

**"Sakura is that you?" He asked again.**

**"No! I'm not Sakura!" Please work.**

**"Hahaha. Of course it's you!" Ugh! Who am I kidding?! Shikamaru has an IQ of 200 of course he would notice me!**

**"Hehe. Of course it's me.". I laughed nervously..**

**"Hey I'm here with the gang. Wanna come by and have lunch again?" Gang?! So it means HE's here too..I wonder if he's still with Amaya.. **

**"Uhmm...I'm sorry but I've got something to do." **

**"Oh okay."**

**"And one more thing Shikamaru, please dont tell anyone that I came back." I pleaded **

**"Why?" He asked with curiosity. **

**"Plaese? I'll just tell anyone if I'm ready." I convinced him**

**"Okay." Thank God. **

**"Thank you Shikamaru." Then I bid him goodbye. Phew!**

**I immediately called a waiter. "I'll pay the bill on that table. And would you mine if you tell the kids to go here" I pointed at the table where Nikka and Raiden are sitting. The waiter just nodded.**

**I cannot take the risk of going there and picking up the kids cause our table is near Shikamaru's I paid the bill, I saw the kids walking to my direction.**

**"Mom why did you call for us?." Nikka asked me.**

**"I'm sorry kids but I remembered I've got something to finish."**

**"Okay."**

**~At the House~**

**Ugh! It's So boring.. I'm here at our house with the kids. Raiden's lying in the sofa with his headphones on. While me and Nikka are here in the opposite sofa. Nikka's laying her head on my lap while playing her iPad and me playing with her soft long strawberry pink hair...**

**"Hey kids you wanna go on vacation?" I asked them out of boredom. After saying that Nikka drop her iPad and Raiden removed his headphones on his ears and they looked at me.**

**"Really Mom?" She asked with excitement. **

**"Of course. Raiden do you want to?" I asked him.**

**"Yeah whatever. " he lamely said. Ugh drop the attitude please.**

**"Okay!. It's settled then." After that, I took my phone and searched for resorts here in Japan. Hmmmm... Black Butterfly... Sea Parades...hmm Sakura Waves I kinda like this...it's a five star resort...has elegant ambiance... has paradise-like beach...also has pools...has high quality restaurants and hotels...has reliable services... I think this is the one So I dialed the number of the resort and fixed everything that has to be fixed...I also invited Ara and asked my brother Sasori if he's free tomorrow and he said he's free the whole week. So might as well stay there in a week.**

**Ahhh I hope this vacation will be relaxing. Far from problems and far from people who are in my past...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys...been always busy...and my update is So short...promise I'll work hard on this story...<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Sakura's POV**

**"Guys! Are you ready?" Ara shouted it's the top of her lungs which made a loud echo inside of the house. We're in a hurry because we woke up late.**

**"Wait! I'm not yet done!" Oh my gosh! I'm not yet done combing my hair. I haven't even brushed my teeth! I hurried so much that I can be a woman version of Flash. After I finished everything, I run down the stairs only to recieve glares from the kids and the other two.**

**"I'm sorry okay." Psh it's not that late. So we are now ready to leave the house when I forgot my cellphone. I quickly run to my room and took my phone inside my bedside drawer. I was near to closing the drawer when something caught my eyes. It's my old SIM card. **

**I was startled when Sasuri shouted my name. I grabbed my old SIM card and hurriedly run down the stairs. Now we're going to travel now.**

**At The Car**

**I am holding my old SIM card. I'm hesitating to open it. But my body just contoll my hand. I swap the new one with the old one. I turned my phone on and the messenger tone and ring tone beeped a lot of times. I went to check my inbox and was surprised to see that all those messages were all from Sasuke. 5,842 unread messages. 3,254 missed calls.**

**'_Sakura where are u?!'_**

**_'Fuck Sakura! Where the hell are u?!'_**

**_'Shit! Answer my calls!'_**

**_'I'm lossing my temper now!'_**

**_'Please! '_**

**_'What did i do wrong?!'_**

**_'Answer my freaking calls! Dammit!'_**

**After i read these, I admit I'm the one who's wrong. Why? **

**Sasuke's POV**

**I'm here at my office thinking deeply about what happened to me and Sakura. I was so curious at the same time very angry when Sakura left. Ino told me that Sakura went looking for me After that incedent. She also said that she wanted to say sorry. But she saw me with Amaya at the park.**

_**~Flashback~**_

_**After what I did to Sakura this morning, I went to release my anger and get some fresh air so I bought first 4 beers . Lake. That was the first place that came into my mind. I sat at the grass while picking pebbles and throwing them to the lake. I ran my hand on my hair out of frustration as I drank the beer straightly. I was doing it repeatedly when a voice distracted me. **_

_**"I didn't expect you to be here Sasuke-kun ". I heard a voice from my back. It sounds familiar. I turned to see who it is. Amaya. I stood and sat on the bench . She sat beside me and cling her hands on my arm. I actually hate it when she does that but maybe tthat's the effect of the beer. **_

_**"I told you she's no good for you." She spoke softly. After hearing those words, i dont know but my mind tells me that she's right while my heart tells the opposite. I was in a very deep tthought when she suddenly kissed me. I was thinking about Sakura all the time that I mistaken her as Sakura. I responded to the kiss until it became a torrid kiss. After a few minutes, realization hit me like a bullet. I immediately pushed her.**_

_**"Fuck! Go away! " I see that she's terrified So she ran away. I roughly ran my fingers through my hair. I threw the rest of the beer bottles and I punched the tree as hard as I can to release my frustration. **_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

**And then I didn't know what happened. After one day I heard that she left Japan. I got my old self back I say old self, the old bastard, jerk, heartless person that I am back then. I'm always in the club after work, I drink and I make out with girls. What do they care? It's my life now. Thanks to her. If she just told me that, I would have explained it to her but she left me hanging. She didnt care about what would I would feel. _Just be ready when I see you, Sakura._ I was distracted when my phone rang. I checked on the calller's name and it's the dobe. I rolled my eyes and answered the call.**

**"What do you want dobe?"-me**

_**"Teme! You free this week?"-dobe **_

**"No"-me**

**_"Come on. Let's go to your resort with the whole gang."-dobe _  
><strong>

**"Busy"-me**

**_" I won't take no for an answer teme and besides I already told your secretary and employees."-dobe _  
><strong>

**"What the f*ck Naruto?-Ugh fine." What can I do. The dobe always find a way to make me agree to what he's planning.**

**Sakura's POV**

**So its 12 noon and we arrived at the beach resort and...WOW!...that was the first thing that came into my mind when I saw the whole view. It is so majestic that it looks like a stunning and breathtaking paradise. The kids are so excited that they went first to see the pool while we got our things and went to check up our rooms. The kids and I will share the same room while Ara and Sasori will have their own room. After checking the room, I went at the pool to look on the kids. And there they are, already soaking wet. Haha how nice seeing them enjoying here.**

**"Hey kids stop that first, we'll be having our lunch." I called for them. **

**We went to a restaurant and started to ordered for our food. After a few minutes the waiter served our food and they started to dig in. After a few minutes, Ara's phone started ringing and she excused herself and went out. I also excused myself to go to the ladies' room. After that, I fixed myself and went back to the table. I also noticed that Ara is back. I was about to sit when my phone suddenly rang. I looked at Sasori and he just nodded. I immediately went out a bit farther from a restaurant and leaned at a palm tree. I looked at the I.D Caller and it's Tsunade. She's a doctor in States and my professor too.**

**"Good morning Professor. Is something wrong?"-me**

**"No no no. I just want to inform you that I'll be going to assign you ****there at Japan, in a place called Konoha. The name of the hospital is Konoha Prestige Hospital ." - Tsunade**

**"Oh. Okay. How long?"-me**

**"You'll be there permanently." Then she ended the call. Huh? What was that? Permanently? Ugh. I turned my back ready to go back to the restaurant when-OH MY GOD. I saw THEM entering the restaurant, all of them.**

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry its really short..And its been a long time since i last updated but I hope u like this chapter...-FZlette<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Naruto's POV**

**Hell yeah! I did it. I actually convinced him to go with us. Damn that duckbutt headed man. He's been so stubborn and colder and meaner than before. So much head ache all because of him. He's so occupied with work that he can already marry his office. Ever since Sakura left the country, he acted ten times than his normal self was.**

**So we're here at Sakura Waves. You're actually asking why he named it Sakura Waves. Well, it was his rest place when he would go on meetings and I know that the only person who can relieve his stress was Sakura so he named it after her.**

**"I'm hungry Shika!" Then Ino suddenly spoke-no that was actually a yell. And all Shikamaru said was his usual line-of course-that is "troublesome",its like he cant live without that line. Like duh, 1 day equals about a hundred "troublesome" line.**

**Everybody seems to agree with megaphone and decided to eat in the resort's restaurant. We settled on a family table and ordered each of our foods then we did our things while waiting for the foods.**

**Seems like everybody's stuck on their own world. I'm talking to Hinata. Ino was busy taking selfies of herself. Shikamaru muttering 'troublesome' at Ino's action. TenTen was busy with her phone also. Neji had his iPod and headset on. And the mighty Sasuke...is busy with his laptop. *Sigh* Even here he's working on office matters. He's defenitely a pain in the ass.**

**Ino's POV**

**"Hey guys! I'm going to the restroom. Who's gonna come with me?" I asked but none of them needs to go to the restroom so i went straight to the restroom but I dropped my phone. I was about to pick it but then something caught my eyes. Oh! There are two cute children there. And they just look like Sasuke and Sakura! **

**Wait what? A mini Sasuke and Sakura? Is that even possible? I think I'm hallucinating so I rubbed my eyes then took a look at it again. It's real. It's real! Oh My Gosh! I have to tell it to the gang. I grabbed my phone on the floor and run towards the gang.**

**"Hey Ino what's with the running? Did you see a ghost in the restroom?" Naruto asked. I'll deal with this knuckle head later.**

**"It's even far more scarier than a ghost guys." I said while looking back at the direction of what I saw then looked at Sasuke that's focused with his laptop.**

**"Then what is it?" Shikamaru asked. I took a deep breath and talked.**

**"I think I saw a mini Sasuke and Sakura." Then they all looked at me. Especially Sasuke who is hard to separate with his beloved laptop.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**"I think I saw a mini Sasuke and Sakura." Ino said. A mini what?**

**"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked.**

**"Very." She answered while nodding her head.**

**"Did you see who's with them?" I asked. I, too is getting curious about this.**

**"Uh huh. It's...Sasori and Ara. Yes it's them." Sasori and their cousin? **

**"Well, that's weird." The dobe spoke. But I have to agree that it's weird. How come Sasori would bring two children with him who looks like Sakura and me?. It's not possible that Sasori could have a child cause I know he's single. And I don't think Sasori has impregnated some other woman out there cause I know that he's cooped up with business like me. Unless... After realizing the situation, I stood up to take a look at the children that Ino has pointed out.**

**"Hey teme, where are you going?" Naruto asked**

**"I just have to take a look at something." I spoke then I went to search for a pink and raven haired children. After seconds of searching, I found nothing. I went back to our table and asked Ino.**

**"Are you sure you saw them Ino?"**

**"Yeah. 200% sure. Why?**

**"They're not there." I answered**

**"What? But I saw them. They must have been got out here before you searched them." She answered in a disappointed tone.**

**"But there's one way to find out." Neji spoke. Yes there is.**

**I called the manager of my resort. As soon as he picked up, I spoke.**

**"Give the room number of Sakura Haruno."**

**"Just a minute Mr. Uchiha." **

**"Sakura Haruno. Room number, Wave Suite no. 037." As soon as he said the number, I ended the call and went to my own suite. I need to think over my next step. I'm angry at this moment. How could she do that? **

**You've mess with the wrong person, Sakura. Let's see how you deal with my plan later on.**

**Sakura's POV**

**As soon as I saw them, I called Sasori.**

**"Hello, Sasori."- Me**

**[What is it, Sakura?]**

**"Are you and the kids done eating?."- Me**

**[Yup. We're just waiting for you. What's wrong?]**

**"I need you and the kids to come out of that restaurant right now."- Me**

**[Huh? Why?]**

**"Just come out now! I'll explain to you later." - Me**

**[Okay. Okay. Calm down sissy.]**

**Then I ended the call and waited for them to come out. I hurriedly went after them as soon as I saw them step out of the restaurant.**

**"What's wrong sissy?" Sasori asked.**

**"I saw them." I whispered to him.**

**"Who?"**

**"Naruto and the rest."**

**"What? Ohhh. Including Sasuk-" I slapped his arm lightly so he wouldn't finish what he's saying.**

**"Hey. What's the matter sissy? Afraid to hear his name?" He said mockingly so I just glared at him.**

**"Let's just go back to our suites. I'm tired to deal with this mess. Come on kids, let's go back to our room." I spoke as I grabbed the two.**

**"But mom! We already planned on swimming today." Nikka whinned and Raiden just looked at me with his 'I'm-bored-and-I-want-to-sleep' look.**

**"Let's swim later on swetie. It's still early and I'm sure you two want to take a rest so you'll have lots of energy later when you swim. Okay?"**

**"Ookayy." **

**_~At the Suite~_**

**"Now you two should take a rest. I'll wake you up in two hours. Okay?" I spoke to them softly while tucking them in their bed. I sat on the chair besides Raiden and stared at him. He really looks excactly like him, talks like him, and has the same attitude as him. She stared at the two kids sleeping and can't help to wonder if what will be Sasuke's reaction if he sees them. *sigh* Of course he'll be angry with me. **

**I remembered the day I had this two. I held them with each arm. A black haired and pink haired. As soon as they opened their eyes, my eyes softened. Two pairs of black orbs stared to my green ones.**

**Raiden always have been a grumpy baby and Nikka was stubborn and loud. Raiden often teases Nikka and Nikka can be easily annoyed so they always end up bickering with each other and I on the other hand had a hard time stopping them before Nikka cries. Now you don't want Nikka crying cause she'll definitely break you ear drums.**

**"Mom." My thoughts were disturbed when I heard a voice. It's Nikka.**

**"Hmm? You should be asleep now sweetie." I spoke.**

**"Mom can I ask something?" **

**"What is it sweetie?"**

**"Where's our daddy?" I nearly fell on my chair and made a little noise.**

**"What's that sound?" Ugh! Stupid Sakura. Now Raiden's awake. Now what are you going to say to them?!.**

**"Mom are alright?" Nikka sat and worriedly asked.**

**"Y-Yeah mommy's fine." Why am I stuttering?**

**"Nevermind what I just said Mom." I looked at Nikka and saw sadness in her eyes. Did I made the wrong decision? I know Sasuke's here and anytime he can discover what I have been hiding but I'm not yet ready. What if he takes them away from me? No I would never let him. But what about Nikka and Raiden? I don't want them to grow without a father. I know I'm being selfish but what can I do? I don't want to lose the twins. *sigh* I went to the balcony cause I feel the need of air.**

**What am I going to do? Am I going to talk to Sasuke? Gosh! I don't know what to do.**

**I just sat there until I cleared my mind_. I_ checked at my watch and it says, 2:56. Well. I gotta wake the kids up before they blame me so I walked towards them and lightly shook Raiden first which immediately opened his eyes and sat up. Next one is Nikka. I shook hrr a little harder cause she's a heavy sleeper.**

**"Nikka, sweetie wake up." I lightly. tapped her cheeks but she still doesn't wake up. See? I told you.**

**"Nikka. Sweetie, come on." I tried waking her up but she just shove my hand and mumbled,**

**"10 more minutes Mom." **

**"Hey crybaby, wake up already." Now it's Raiden's turn to wake her up. But she just put her index in her lips.**

**"Shhhhhh!" I shook my head disapprovingly. While Raiden got up and went to the bathroom. After a minute, he came holding a basin.**

**"Mom, move out of the bed." He ordered. I got curious but I followed what he said. I wonder what he's gonna do with it. And the basin is containing water *blink* *blink*. Oh Shoot! **

**"Raide-!" Ow! He already threw the water at Nikka when I was going to stop him.**

**"Ahhhhhhh!" A loud scream echoed in the room. Aw! I think my ear drums brok-**

**"MOM!" Oh my poor baby! I hurriedly sat beside her and grabbed a towel in the bedside table. I wiped her face and some of her hair that was wet. She's near to crying. And her eye color changed into a red colored with three dots on the middle. Whenever these too were angry, shocked or annoyed , they seemed to activate this kind of eye form. All I know is Uchihas were the only ones to have this kind of eye. I've saw it once with Sasuke. Sasuke said it was kind of an Uchiha history. **

**"Don't cry sweetie." I hushed her up beacause tears are now falling down her face.**

**"It'sh R-Raiden's *huk* fault *huk*.." Before I forgot, I stood in front of Raiden who's sitting in the couch while his cheek is rested on his balled hands with a bored expression.**

**"Now, why did you do that?" I raised an eyebrow on him and he just stared at me with his bored look.**

**"Hn. She's annoying." *facepalm* What am I gonna do with this boy?**

**"Even though. You still didn't have to do that to your sister. Okay?" I explained in a gentle tone.**

**"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. *sigh* Enough with the attitude please.**

**"You should apologize to her." I shove him to her direction. He hesitated at first but he walked towards her.**

**"Sorry Nikka." Then he kissed her cheeks. Even though these two always fight, they still love each other. Raiden barely shows it but he has a sweet side when it comes to Nikka.**

**"Okay." Nikka said while pouting. I just smiled at the view I am watching now. I can't help but to adore them. They're beautiful just like I wanted them to be. I guess that's what they get from having the genes of an Uchiha.**

* * *

><p><strong> It's been a year I guess. Haha. Chapter 8 is done. It's actually short but I'm still working up on it. -FZlette<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Unedited. This is a short update but I hope you'll like it.

Chapter 9

Kids! The beach is waiting!" Sakura yelled. Sakura sat on the couch while waiting for the kids to come out. They decided to go to the beach rather than the pool after the twin scene. Sakura couldn't help but to adore the twins' bond.

She prepared herself for the beach earlier than the kids because she has to prepare the needed things they need such as sun block, towels, water, foods, first aid kits, etc. She doesn't want wearing bikinis so she just put on ripped denim shorts and mint green loose crop tank top. She tied her long hair in a messy bun.

"Mom let's go! Let's go!" The five year old pinkette hopped cheerfully wearing a cute plain pale pink one piece swimsuit then behind her is Raiden with his usual bored look wearing white sleeveless undershirt and dark blue shorts.

Nikka grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her with such excitement while the raven-haired boy trailed behind the two. While making their way to the beach, eyes were staring at them suspiciously, especially to the twins. But Sakura just shrugged it off. It wasn't new to her cause she alwaysrecieved them in her few weeks as a mother in America when she takes the twins for a walk.

They reached their cottage and found Sasori and Ara preparing the table set. She placed the picnic basket on the chair beside her and started to take the foods out. She was busy unpacking the goods that she didn't notice the kids were already gone their way to the clear water of the beach.

"Hey kids, help me with this please?" She waited for a response or even someone to come and pick the basket.

"Kids come on, help mommy with this." She has her back turned against the past position of the twins, that's why she didn't see them.

"Kids?" She got suspicious and turned her back hoping to see the two but got nervous when she found no one.

"Guys!"

"What?!" The two cousins shouted in unison.

"Have you seen Nikka and Raiden?" The elder pinkette asked them.

"No." They shook their heads.

"Oh My God! Where are they?" Sakura was panicking. She was near to crying. She went to the beach and searched for the twin. She was asking every person she would met if they noticed a pink and raven haired children.

"Excuse me, sir. Have you seen two children? A raven and a pink haired. About this tall." She tried everything she could just to find the two.

She went near the water and looked everywhere.

"Mom! Mom! Mom!." She turned around and saw Nikka running towards her with her face full of tears.

"Annika!" She ran to her and greeted her with a hug. She felt a sigh of relief after seeing her daughter. But that relief vanished when he notice something.

"Nikka where's your brother?" When she asked that question, Nikka burst into tears and pointed at the crown not far away. She was trying to analyze what she's trying to say. Her eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh! No!." Sakura ran towards the crowd and forced herself through the crowd. Her eyes were only focused on the pale body of her son and the surroundings were blurry to her vission.

She kneeled infront of Raiden's body and tears began to well in her eyes.

"Raiden? Oh my God. I'm so sorry!" The pinkette was lightly shaking his body.

"We need to take him to the hospital." Her eyes went to the owner of the voice. Her once blurry vision became very clear as her eyes were set to a pair of onyx orbs.

She watched as ** HE** carried the boy's body, still shocked. But shook her thoughts off and followed the man.

Sakura met her brother and cousin with Nikka. They both have their eyes wide and opened mouth.

"Wha-"

"I'll explain it to you later. We'll be taking Rai to the hospital." She left them there and ran to reach him.

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

"I'm sorry but you cannot enter the Emergency Room. Please stay outside and wait until the operation is done.

I sat on the waiting area while he was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. I let out a deep sigh and leaned my head on the wall. I never thought it would be so soon.

Why him? It could be anybody who can save my son but out of all, why him?

We're just quiet here. Nobody wants to speak. I don't want to speak to him. I'm afraid he would ask about Raiden.

"I never thought of seeing you here Sakura." I looked up at him and he still has his eyes closed.

"U-Uh yeah, you too." I said as I gripped hard on my shorts.

"What brought you here?" He coldly said. How can he stay cool while I'm here trying to find air? Oh yeah. I forgot, he's Sasuke.

"The kids t-" Shit Sakura! Nice choice of words. You blew it out.

"The kids?" He asked. What to say? What to say?

"U-uh...I-I mean t-" Crap! I don't know what to say. Come on Sakura! Think!

"The boy inside. Who is he?" My eyes widen. Do I tell the truth?

"Uhm he's my-"

The door suddenly opened.

"Are you the family of the boy?" I immediately stood up and went towards the doctor.

"How is he?" I directly asked her.

"The boy is fine. There's nothing you can worry about. Right now, he's still unconcious but he'll wake up sooner or later." After hearing what she said, I felt so much relieved.

I thanked her before she left. I saw an emergency bed being pushed by some nurses out of the ER so I rushed towards it and found my little boy laid down. God, he's still pale. We took him in a private room.

I sat down beside his bed and held his hands.

"I'm so sorry." I said in a low voice.

"He's going to be fine." I was startled when a voice came behind me. He's still here and I completely forgotten that.

"Sorry, I forgot to thank you." I stood up and faced him. I took the opportunity to take a better look at his face. He looked more matured than before and more masculine. He stared at me and I can't help but to notice how his eyes got darker and more dull. But nevertheless, I still managed to give him a small smile.

"Thank you for saving my-I mean his life." I almost slipped! Thank goodness I didn't.

"No problem." Still a man of few words. Typical Sasuke.

"You didn't answer me when we were outside the ER." He stated.

"Huh?" I pretended to not remember what he asked cause as much as possible, I want to avoid telling the truth to him. I know it seems to be a bad decision but I'm thinking about the consequences if I told him that he is their father.

"The boy. Who is h-"

"RAIDEN!"

Nikka busted in the room and ran quickly towards her brother's other side which is opposite to me. She looked at me and I was met with a pair of crimsom eyes.

"Mom! Is he going to be okay?" As soon as she finished her sentence, I felt my heart beating fast and my knees buckling.

I know he noticed her eyes.

I know he heard Nikka addressed me as her mom.

And I know it will only take a blink of an eye for him to realize what's going on.

**_BLAG!_ **

I shut my eyes after I heard the door shut loud.

He left.

He already knew.

It's so messed up.

* * *

><p>I remained silent and just stood here the whole time. He already knew. And I don't know what to do now knowing what he can do.<p>

"Mom?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down finding Nikka back with her normal onyx eyes. I felt weak as I got down on my knees and hugged my daughter tight. I didn't care if I'm crying right now but I'm just so...afraid.

"Mom, it's too tight!" She's trying to free herself from my hug so I loosen it and faced her. I wiped my tears and chuckled.

"I'm sorry. Mommy just wants to hug her beautiful baby girl.

"Hey! What happened? I just...saw...Sasuke..." Sasori barged in the room followerd by Ara.

"What's wrong Sakura? Why are you crying?" He asked. I stood up and looked at him.

"He knows." I told them which made their eyes widden.

"What?!" "How?!" They asked in unison.

"It accidentally happened. I know he saw Nikka's eyes when she's crying and he heard her call me mom." I explained.

"Calm down Sakura. Maybe he still doesn't know. I mean, maybe-" I cut what Ara's saying.

"I already thought of that but no. He's a damn genius." I released a deep deep sigh and sat on the chair beside Raiden's. I stared at his face.

"I don't know what to do, guys." I said, still looking at Raiden.

"You should talk to him, Sak." Sasori

said behind me. I kept quiet.

"Five years is enough to keep them from him." He added which made me go numb.

_What the hell am I gonna do now?_

* * *

><p>"Doc we have an emergency!" a nurse came running to me.<p>

"Okay. Let's go." I said as I cleaned up my desk quickly.

"Give me informations." I stated while we are running towards the Emergency room.

"It's a man. He's got so many cuts and bruises and a broken rib or two. His friends said he got up into a fight." She exclaimed.

"What's his name?" I asked as I pushed the door and got in. I went closer to him but didn't get a clear sight of his face because the room is dim.

"Lights on." Somebody said.

The lights went on. I finally got a glimose of his face which made my breathing ragged.

"Sasuke Uchiha."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**That's The Way We Are**

**FZlette**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Back then, being here in my office was very boring. But heck. Now is not the proper time to be bored.

If you're curious about Sasuke, then I'm much more curious.

He's in a safe condition now. He has cuts and bruises, even few broken ribs but all in all, he's fine. I've got him taken into a ptivate room. I've also tried to contact Naruto but I couldn't since I don't have his contact number.

I heaved a sigh.

It's been a week since the resort incident happened. And I've been thinking about it lately.

Well, I know that he knows about the twin's identity and I've thought about oficially introducing the kids to him. I just don't know when the right time is.

Is it now?

Tommorow?

Next week?

Or the next month?

Gosh, please help me...

I snapped back into reality when Rika, one of the nurse, barged in my office.

"Sakura-san! Please help us. The patient in Room 201 is insisting to leave the hospital!"

I immediately stood up once I heard the Room 's Sasuke's room.

I grabbed my white coat and exited my office. I walked at a fast pace since running is not allowed on the hall. I wasn't even near Room 201 when I heard voices in chaos so I hurried to reach the room.

"I can pay you any amount you want, just let me leave this f*ck*ng place!" A baritone voice filled the room.

"But sir, you're not completely healed. Please go back to bed." A nurse tried to stop him but was pushed away by him so I decided to show up and end tge chaos.

"Aki, Shouta, Taka, Saki." I called out the names of the nurses.

"S-Sakura-san..." I noticed how they became relaxed when they saw me. I guess I saved their asses right now.

"You can go back to work now. I'll handle this." I said to them.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san." I smiled at them as they passed by me and evacuated the room. As soon as the doors closed, I faced Sasuke who walked towards the bed and sat down. He's looking down on the floor. His bangs covering his eyes. My gaze went down to his hands where the dextrose is suppose to be attached. I guess he removed it.

He's still wearing the black jeans he was wearing when he was brought here. He's not wearing a top but the bandage wrapped around his chest covers enough skin.

I walked closer to him and decided to attach the dextrose in the back of his hand. I found a tray containing a syringe. I suppose the nurses left it out.

I was about to reach his hand but he moved it.

"Don't." I acted like I didn't heard what he said and snatched his hands. I positioned the syringe on the back of his hands.

I was ready to inject the dextrose when he slapped the syringe and it fell on the floor.

"Sasuke! Wha-" I gasped when I felt a pair of strong arms on my waist and the next thing I know is I'm now pinned on the wall.

"S...Sasuke..." I stared into his eyes and all that's staring back at me are cold, expressionless crimsom orbs.

I was about to push him but then I realized that I might hurt him because of his broken ribs.

"How dare you."

That was expected. I expected him to say things to me like that. I didn't utter any word and waited for him to say more things to me.

I deserve it since I know it was my fault.

"Five years. Five years, Sakura." I saw pain flashed in his eyes but it didn't last that long. I badly wanted to touch his face.

I've hurt him. I jumped into conclusions back then and that was five years ago. I've caused him pain for five years.

I know the truth. He didn't cheat on me in the first place even when we had a relationship when we're on high school.

I reached and cupped his cheek.

"I-I'm so sorry." I manage to say. He's expressions didn't even change. But later on he snorted and clenched his jaw.

"Can your apology fix every mistakes you've done to me?" He asked then harshly removed my hand from his face and gripped on my wrist.

"You've done enough Sakura. I reached my limits because you keep on leaving me." I feel pain and guilt eating me up as he said those words.

"You're so selfish to the point that you don't think of other's feelings... My feelings." Double strike. I felt like I was being striked two times and I can't stop my tears from welling up in my eyes.

"Tell me, what else do I have to know about? Are there more secrets aside from keeping my children away from me? For five f*ck*ng years." I was staring in his eyes so long that my tears raced to fall down. He's watching me with his cold eyes.

"What now? You're gonna cry?" I was shocked when he said those. That was unexpected. I know he's cold back then but I never thought he would be this heartless.

"W-What happened to you?" I can't help but to ask but he sarcastically gave me a short laugh.

"Come on Sakura, you're asking me that?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

I just stared at him..

"**You** **happened**.**" **Then he let go of me and turned his back.

Suddenly a sob escaped my lips. My vision became blurry because of my tears.

"S-Sasuk-"

"Get out." He commanded. I still didn't move.

"Now." He added.

I've got no choice but to get out of the room. As soon as I closed the door, my tears started to pour down again followed by uncontrollable sobs.

I rushed back to my office and quickly dialed Ara's number. I need to hear my kids' voices.

[Hello, Sak.]

"Hey, Ara. Can you the phone to the kids?"

[Yeah, of course. Kids! Come here.]

I waited for Nikka's voice.

[Hey, Mom!]

As soon as I heard her voice, a smile crept on my face.

"Hey, sweetie. How's school?" I asked. Today is their first day in Kindergarten.

[It's great, Mom! I've made a lot of friends, and they are all nice and the teacher is also awesome. She's good in singing.]

My smile even got bigger.

"Really? Is she better than me?" I asked.

[Nope! You're the best singer in the world, Mom.]

"Oh you're sweet, baby. By the way, where's Raiden?"

[He's here beside me. Hey Rai! Talk to Mom.]

[Hey, Mom.]

"Hi baby. How's school for you?"

[It's so annoying. There were many girls around me.]

I laughed. Even if I can't see his face now, I know he's irritated.

"Really? You didn't go grumpy around them, did you?" I asked. From the tone of his voice, I know he rejected all of the girls who wanted to be friends with him.

[I did. They're so loud I got annoyed.]

"Raiden. Please be nicer, okay?" I asked him gently. There was a long pause before he answered back.

[I'll...try.]

I smiled. At least he said that.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll be fetching you now so wait for me. I love you."

* * *

><p>I exited my office and walked along the halls. Suddenly I remembered something so I stopped on my tracks.<p>

A male nurse is passed by so I stopped him.

"Wait!" I called him.

"Sakura-san. Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Uhm, can you go and check on the patient in room 201." I politely requested.

At first, he seemed hesitant but afterwards, he nodded.

"Of course, Sakura-san."

"Thank you."

I continued walking until I reached the parking lot. I went inside my car and drove out of the hospital.

I arrived at my Ara's condo unit and fetched the kids. I bade goodbye to Ara before the elevator door closed.

We went back to my condo unit.

I spent my time bonding with my kids. I tried very hard to erase Sasuke from my head and pay my attention to anything else like the kids.

It's now 8 in the evening and I'm done tucking the kids to sleep. I'm here in the kitchen wearing a robe with my night gown underneath it. I took a glass and filled it with water.

_**Ding dong! Ding dong!**_

Huh?

I left the glass of water on the kitchen counter and walked towards the door. I opened the door and I was met by a pair arms.

"Forehead!" My eyes grew wide.

"I-Ino." I managed to say.

"You're so unfair, you know!" she tightened her hug and wiped her tears that's running down her cheeks.

"Ino, I'm sorry." I said.

"Sorry your ass!" She loosened and put her hands on her waist.

"Really, really sorry, pig."

There was a long silence when I finished talking. She's mad, isn't she?

"Tsk. Be thankful, you're my bestfriend." Then she pulled again into a hug which I also returned.

"I know you can't resist me." I teased then laughed.

" Oh shut up, forehead." We broke the hug and I invited her to come inside.

"It's been 5 years, forehead. How's it going?" She asked and I just shrugged.

"Nothing much. Hmm...But I'm a doctor now." I told her. "How about you and the others?" I followed with a question.

"Well, I'm now a fashion designer since you know it was what I've always wanted to become back then. And the guys? They're all fine. Naruto's still loud, Hinata and TenTen are both busy with their jobs, so are Shika-kun and Neji. And Sasuke. . . . . is still Sasuke-ish, I guess?" She explained.

I creased my forehead.

"What do you mean Sasuke-ish?" I asked.

"Ermm... I mean, he is still Sasuke but much worse than before." She said. Since I'm very curious, I wanted to dug deeper.

"S-since when?" I asked again.

Then her face looked unsure.

"Sakura. . . ."

"It's because of me, right?" I asked in a low voice and stared at the floor.

"I-I'm not sure about it. But h-he never likes to talk about you when we're together." She said.

After that conversation, we changed it to another topic which was more. . . .how should I say this? More happier.

We took the time to bond with each other after 5 long years. We laughed really hard.

"You're now 22 Ino. Any plans of getting married?" I teased. I saw how her face changed.

"Shika-kun's so busy. Gosh! I hated his freaking work. I know he's handling a big company but come on! He has a girlfriend, for pete's sake!"

I think I hit a nerve.

"Okay, okay. I understand. You don't need to shout, you know."

**"So loud." **

Oh shoot!

Ino and I turned around.

"Holy mother of-mmmfff!" I covered Ino's mouth before she says something inappropriate.

Her eyes were wide and she looked so surprised. I removed my hand on her mouth.

"What the hell!" She hissed.

"I know. I know." I whispered.

"Mom, who is she?" Raiden asked.

"Ummm. Sweetie, come here." I signaled him to come to me.

"You see, this woman here is Aunt Ino. She's mom's bestfriend. She's pretty, right?" Then he nodded.

"Go say hi to her." I pushed him gently.

"Hi Aunt Ino." He said to Ino who's mouth is sllightly opened then kissed her on the cheek.

Ino seemed to gain her composure and managed to smile at Raiden and pat his head.

"Hello to you too, little guy."

"Come on Raiden, It's very late. You need to sleep." I stood up held his hand.

"Hey pig, you wanna come?" I asked her then she willingly stood up and followed us.

We entered the twins' room.

"You've got to be kidding me." I heard Ino whispered behind me. Maybe because she Nikka sleeping on the other bed.

I tucked Raiden into his bed and kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p>"I knew it! I was not daydreaming back at the resort."<p>

"You saw them?" I asked her.

"Yep. Sasuke even ran to find them but he didn't." I was taken aback at what she said. He did that?

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh yes. Really."

"By the way, forehead. Does Sasuke knows?" She asked.

"Uh. Y-yes." I answered.

"For real?! How?" She hissed being careful not to wake the kids up.

"Errr. I'd rather not talk about it for now." I said.

"Oh. Okay, I understand."

We changed the topic and continued conversing until Ino recieved a call from Shikamaru.

"I'm really sorry forehead but I need to go home now." She apologized.

"It's okay Ino. I understand and its also late. Shikamaru might be worried about you."

We hugged each other and bade our goodbyes.

I went to my room and let my body fall on the bed.

Sigh.

I closed my eyes and prepared myself for another dreamless night.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 done!<strong>

**Hope you like it.**

_**-FZlette**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**That's The Way We Are**

**FZlette**

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

A week passed and my normal days seems to come back. I've been busy with my never ending work and my time with the kids is being complicated. But I always find time to bond with them though. They sometimes go here in the hospital to visit me and I'm grateful for that.

Oh and about Sasuke?

Well, he's now discharged and I know nothing about where he is but I'm still worried about the twins. God knows if ever he has plans about taking them from me.

But...he won't really do that, will he?

_You idiot! Of course there is a big possibility that he'll do that! He just found out about the twins and do you expect that he'll smile and laugh? _

Gahh!

Even my mind is blaming me.

My thoughts faded away when I head my phone ringing. Sasori calling... I immediately answered the call.

(**A/N**: _Italized fonts for Sasori's lines._)

"Hey."

_"Hey lil' sis."_

"So why'd you call?"

_"I just want you to know that the kids will be going here."_

"Oh okay, is that it?"

_"Ah well...Sakura, you see... I've been busy here in the company, right?"_

My forehead creased.

Oh I know that tone very well. It's either he's done something or he'll ask a favor.

"Okay, bro. Spill." He laughed.

_"Direct to the point, I see. Okay, I need you to go on a meeting."_

"What? Come on Sasori. I'm a doctor not a business woman."

_"But you've gone to meetings like that before, right?"_

"Yes but I hardly have time for that. My schedule is hectic and I barely got the time to see the kids."

_"Come on Sak. Please?" _

"No."

_"Just this time, plaese?" _

"I said no, okay?"

Then a long silence came.

"Sasori?" Then I heard a sigh.

_"Fine. You don't understand anyways. I've been here in the office 24 hours and I'm so tired. I didn't have any sleep either. Sigh. But it's okay. I guess no one loves me now. Bye sis. Love ya'-beep." _

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Here he is again with the conscience bothering. Tsk! What a wonderful brother I have .

This time I'm the one who called him.

"Okay fine."

_"Really?!" _

" Yeah yeah. So what time?"

_"This 6 pm." _

"And where would that be?"

_"Ah wait. Reika! Where is that meeting?" _

This guy. He doesn't even know the venue of the meeting.

_"Hey sis." _

"What?"

_"Don't hate me for this, okay?" _

_"Just tell me where that meeting is?" _

**_"Uchiha Corp."_**

_ Uchiha Corp._

_Uchiha Corp._

_Uchiha Corp._

_"Sakura you still there?"_

"What?!" I exploded.

_"Yep. Okay, goodluck. Bye."_ He quickly said then hanged up.

Oh he's going to be dead! I called him again but he's not answering. Fudge! I badly want to scream right now. I'm going to a meeting in the Uchiha Corp. and that company is runned by Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha!

Curse you Sasori!

_But wait. _

On the second thought.

This might be the right time to talk to him, right? Since my mind is blaming me too.

I glanced at my watch.

5:13

Hmm...I better leave and prepare then.

I rushed back to my condo and change my clothes to a pencil cut dress topped off with a blazer. I need to look presentable so I applied a light make-up on my face. 5:30 I ran on my pumps and went in the elevator. I arrived at the ground floor and went straightly in my car and drove.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Uchiha Corp.<em>**

_Okay Sakura. Just get your ass inside that building. It's now or never._

"Good evening ma'am, may I help you?"

"Good evening. I'm Sakura Haruno, representative of Haruno Corporation." I introduced myself.

"Oh, follow me ma'am. The meeting will start in 10 minutes." She led the way and I followed her.

She guided me along the hallways until I can see the conference room through the glass walls. I can also see that most of the seats were already taken. I searched for a raven haired and so much for my relief, he's not inside yet.

"You may enter ma'am." She opened the door.

"Haruno Sakura, Haruno Corporation representative." She declared since maybe no one here knows who I am.

I stepped inside the room and gave them a 15 degree bow. Then I raised my head and smiled. But my smile turned into an akward smile when I saw them looking at me with their eyes wide. They look at me as if they recognize me or something.

_What the hell is happening?_

"Miss Haruno, what a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Kenji Miyamoto from Miyamoto Groups." a black haired man, I think my age stood up and offered his hand for a handshake.

_Finally meet me?_

I shook thatthought.

"The pleasure is mine and nice to meet you too Mr. Miyamoto." I told him and showed a smile. I was about to accept his offered handshake but to my surprise, he raised my hand in front of his lips and kissed it.

I don't like it when someone do something to me off gaurd. It makes me uncomfortable.

Nonetheless, I acted normal and still smiled at him but not that genuine anymore.

I was startled when the door suddenly opened and revealed a raven-haired man.

_Sasuke._

"Now is not the time for flirting Mr. Miyamoto and Ms. Haruno." He bluntly said which made me look down the floor.

_He's so intimidating._

Kenji lowered my hand but did not yet let go of it.

"My apologies Mr. Uchiha but I can't help it. It's my first time to see an angel." Kenji said which earned soft chuckles from the other businesses men and women here.

I really didn't like what he said. It just made the situation worse.

Kenji pulled me towards a chair without me knowing and helped me sit then he sat beside me. Again, he's making me uncomfortable with his unexpected actions.

The meeting started and I focused myself on just concentrating about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

"Uncle, I want to see mommy." Nikka said while sitting comfortably on her uncle Sasori's lap.

That's the fifth time she had said that and Sasori is running out of reasons.

"Nikka, as I've said a minute ago, your mom is in a meeting right now." He said.

"But I really miss her." she whined.

"I know but don't worry cause she's gonna be here soon." he explained.

Nikka layed her head on her uncle's chest and looked up at him with her wide onyx eyes.

"But uncle, when's soon?" she innocently asked.

_'Ugh! This girl would be the death of me. How come that she's just five yet she's already too much talkative?' _He said in his mind.

"Come on Niks, no more questions. You better go to your brother for now." He said then Nikka just nodded her head and went to where her twin brother is which is on the couch.

Honestly, Sasori isn't busy. He doesn't even have work to do this hour. So if you're thinking about what he said to Sakura on the phone, it's all a big fat lie.

_'You're such a brilliant actor, Sasori.' _He thought. He even patted his own shoulder while absent mindedly laughing.

On the other hand, Nikka is observing her uncle and how he acted weirdly. She nudged her brother and signaled him to look at their uncle who's still laughing on his own.

"Hey Rai, why is uncle laughing on his own?" she asked.

Raiden just shrugged and continued rebuilding his new airplane model bought by Sasori just a while ago.

"Is he sick?" she asked again.

"Don't mind uncle, he's just crazy." He bluntly said.

Little did they know, Sasori caught what Raiden said which made his smile turned into a frown.

_'Damn you Uchiha, even your son got your demonic attitude.' _

But nonetheless, that thought was changed into another thought.

_'I wonder how Sakura is doing there?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

"Meeting adjourned." Sasuke said then he straightly went outside the conference room.

I was about to stand up and follow him but a man about mid fifties spoke.

"You know, Kizashi is very lucky to have successful kids." He began.

"Uh. Thank you, Sir." I said.

"I'm Mizuhara Ryo, by the way. Looking at you and your brother, it's really good watching youngsters success in the business world." He said with a warm smile plastered on his face.

I chuckled softly at what he said.

"Oh that's very kind of you Mr. Mizuhara but I'm actually a doctor." I said which made him surprised.

"Is that so? Well that's wonderful. You are a doctor yet you can do well in business." He said.

"Well, thank you so much." I said.

"You're very much welcome dear. You better go, I see your in a hurry." He said which made me thankful. I said my thanks and went outside the room.

_'Now I have to find Sasuke.' _

But where?

I was walking through the hall when my eye caught an employee walking towards the end of the wall then turned left. I quickly ran on my pumps just to catch up with her.

"Uh, excuse me." I tried to get her attention and thank God she turned around.

"Can I help you with something Ma'am?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm hoping you could tell me where Mr. Uchiha's office is located?" I asked.

"Uh sure, Ma'am but I don't know if he's still there or not." she explained.

"It's fine." I said.

She gave me the direction and I said my thanks to her. I followed what she directed to me. She said the office's door is silver and has an engraved 'Sasuke Uchiha' on it.

It's now past 7 and I think I can't pick up the kids at Sasori's so I texted him to take them home already.

I am in the end of the hallway but I still couldn't find the office so I still have a lot of time to waste just to get there.

I nearly jumped out of shock when someone pulled me by the hand.

"My, my. If it isn't the angel I saw in the conference room."

Kenji?

"Uh, h-hello there Mr. Miyamoto." I nervously said.

_Why does he always do that?_

"You're really beautiful Ms. Haruno, do you know that?" He said which made me step back.

Then he flashed a smirk at me.

"And very hot, too." My heartbeat got fast as panic rushed in my body. My mind was screaming danger. I took a step backward and he was walking forward to me. I keep stepping backwards until a cold wall hit my back.

"Oops, dead end." He whispered on my ear.

I quickly placed my hands in his chest and pushed him hard. I got frustrated when he isn't even affected.

"M-Mr. Miyamoto, p-please let go of me." I pleaded but it seems he didn't hear it. His face went closer to mine so position my head side ward just to avoid it.

"P-please, let go of me." I pleaded again. I'm in the verge of crying already.

"I would never let go of a woman like you." he whispered.

Well, f*ck you!

I kicked his groin and stepped on his foot which made him fell on the floor while holding his crotch. I took the chance to ran away.

_Shit! Where did the people go?_

I looked back and saw him back on his feet and ready to chase me. I took a left turn until, there was no other way for me to ran so I stopped. No! No!

But then, my eyes went to a door. I continued to ran through the hall and went straigh in front of a silver colored door. I knocked several times.

_Come on, please open the door!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

After the meeting, I went straight to my office. I sat on my swivel chair and relexed a bit.

Damn, this work is really getting in to me.

I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap cause I barely had enough sleep last night.

Ten minutes didn't even pass yet loud knocks were heard inside of my office. The knocks were becoming too loud that it annoys the heck out of me.

I stood and walked towards the door.

_Whoever that person is, I'll make sure to fire him or her immediately._

I opened the door and I was surprised at what greeted me.

_What the hell?_

Wide green eyes bore into mine. Almost on verge of crying.

My forehead creased.

What the heck is she doing here?

"Oh Sakura!" a male's voice echoed the hall.

"H-Help me." she said, almost out of breath.

"Come on Ms. Haruno. You've got no where to hide." the voice is getting louder and louder as footsteps were also heard.

She looked back looking panicky.

Then a guy suddenly appeared.

_Miyamoto._

As soon as Miyamoto came on sight, Sakura faced me.

"Please." she begged as tears fell from her eyes followed by a sob.

Then it suddenly hit me.

Without second guessing, I pulled her inside.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait a minute Mr. Uchiha. I got her first."

The nerve of this guy.

"Back off Mr. Miyamoto." I plainly said.

"You don't even know her." He said which made me irritated.

"Are you sure about that?" I teased.

"Do you know that she was my girlfriend in highschool and was supposedly my fiance?" I added.

"Yeah right. You used past tense so I presume that was all in the past, am I right Mr. Uchiha?" He flashed a victorious smile. I let out a short laugh.

_ We aren't even in the middle of the game, yet._

"Do you also know that she has two kids which is mine?" This time, I'm the one who let out a smirk. I almost wanted to laugh at his face.

_No one ever win against Sasuke Uchiha._

I took one last glance at his priceless face before shutting the door.

What a waste of time.

"T-Thank you." I heard her say but I ignored it. I walked towards the glass window that overlooks the whole city.

"Sasuk-."She was going to say something when her phone suddenly rang.

"I'm sorry." Then she pulled her phone and answered the call.

"Hello? Nikka?" She talked, almost whispering but audible.

"Something wrong, princess?" Then she looked at her watch.

"Oh. I'm so sorry honey. I promise I'll be quickly back...I love you too sweetie." By hearing their conversation, I already knew the person who she talked to.

"I-I need to go." she said but before she could open the door, I stopped her.

"Wait."

There was silence.

"I want to see them." I continued.

"W-What?" she reacted which made me face her.

"Why? Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

"They hardly know you." Anger arised within me after she said that.

"Cause you hid them from me, am I right?" I said.

"For f*cking five years." I looked straight into her eyes. "Do you know that I can sue you for that?" I said.

"Take the children away and hide them from you too?" As soon as I said that, her eyes soften and tears welled in her eyes.

"N-no, please don't do that."

"Come on Sak, isn't that a bit unfair for me?"

"You can't really do that?"

I snorted.

"Try me Sakura, try me. I'm damn serious."

She kept quiet and looked down the floor as if she's thinking very deep.

Watching her like this is very...amusing.

She opened her mouth and I waited for her to say something but instead she chose to close her mouth.

"If you don't have something to say anymore, then you are free to lea-"

"I-I'll do anything." She interrupted me.

What she said made me think for a while.

"Anything?" I asked once more. She nodded.

"Just please don't take them away from me."

_Anything? Sounds good to me._

"Okay then." I started.

**"Marry me."**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 done!<p>

Hope you like it.

-eF


End file.
